L'Angelo Della Morte
by desdeus
Summary: La Battaglia finale la morte e l'amore.


Questa piccola One-Shot è nata sul momento scritta in meno di venti minuti non so neanch'io cosa me l'abbia ispirata. Spero che vi piaccia.

Prima di lasciarvi alla storia sempre le solite avvertenze. Questo storia non ha fini di lucro. I personaggi non mi appartengo ma sono di proprietà di JKR e delle varie case editrici e produttrici.

Ed ora si comincia Rock 'n Roll

**L'Angelo Della Morte**

**Di DesDeus**

Era la battaglia finale, lo scontro definitivo, voluto dal Lord Oscuro stesso. Uno scontro in campo aperto, l'esercito oscuro contro il ministero e gli auror. Eccoci su questa spianata, un manipolo di uomini feriti e malandati, logorati nel corpo e nello spirito, contro un esercito immenso con forze fresche, pronte a tutto per il potere che il demone dagli occhi di rubino ha loro promesso. La battaglia inizia, ma non si può parlare di battaglia è un massacro. Gli auror cadano uno dietro l'altro, l'unico punto che resiste è il centro dello schieramento, là dove c'è la luce della speranza, l'angelo dagli occhi di smeraldo. L'angelo cerca il demone, ma esso gli sfugge finché non lo chiama.

-Potter guarda e disperati: Avada Kedavra-

La luce verde viaggia verso una donna da gli occhi nocciola e capelli ricci la forza di Potter la chiamano, ma l'anatema che uccide non la colpisce. Un corpo si è materializzato di fronte a lei, con le braccia allargate ad offrire la massima protezione. L'anatema lo colpisce e quel corpo cade al suolo, la speranza è morta, il male ha vinto. Su tutto il campo di battaglia scende un silenzio irreale, rotto solo dalle lacrime di una donna e dalle risate di un demone.

-Ah Ah Ahh Avete visto è morto, è finito, siete finiti.-

-Io non ne sarei così convinto se fossi in te. Hai ucciso Harry ma hai svegliato me-

Il corpo al suolo si rialza, i capelli spettinati si allungano e diventano lisci, il viso muta aspetto, gli occhi verdi diventano grigi e freddi, la cicatrice svanisce, la carnagione diventa pallida, mentre una lunga veste nera avvolge il corpo, che una volta era di Harry, a finire il tutto sei enormi ali nere spuntarono sulle spalle di quel corpo.

-Tu chi sei?- chiese Voldemort con voce intimorita.

-Ciò che hai sempre temuto. Io sono la morte- disse questi mentre stende la mano destra in cui appare un enorme falce dal manico nero e dalla lama d'argento.

-Vediamo di mettere un po' in paro le cose- disse con il sorriso sulle labbra stende la mano che regge la falce e con un ampio gesto indica l'esercito oscuro che si accascia al suolo privo di vita, giganti e vampiri compresi. Solo Voldemort è ancora in piedi e guarda sconvolto quello che era il suo esercito ed il suo potere.

-Anni fa mi giunse voce che un mago aveva trovato il modo per ingannarmi. Venni per accertarmene, era il giorno di Halloween, il giorno in cui i morti sono tra voi. Ti vidi uccidere due persone dal cuore puro, che si sacrificarono per il loro bimbo, ma non servi tu uccidesti il bimbo. Io provai ad uccidere te, ma distrussi solo il tuo inutile corpo, qualcosa impedi alla tua anima di seguire la via indicata. Questo poteva crearmi non pochi problemi, così decisi di impersonare io il bambino, e scopri come potevi ingannarmi. Ora che so posso annullare il processo, è così facile, mi sono preoccupato per niente.-

Fa un gesto con la mano e quattro fiammelle nere appaiono nella sua mano. Sorridendo l'angelo chiude la mano, le fiammelle si estinguono mentre Voldemort si stringe il petto con espressione sofferente.

L'angelo riprende a parlare tutti lo fissano in silenzio

-Ora tu morirai, mi sono chiesto in questi anni, dove mandare la tua anima. Ho deciso che non la manderò da nessuna parte. Userò il mio potere più oscuro, ti annullerò! Addio Tom Riddley-

-Nooo!-

Voldemort prova a scappare, ma la falce della morte lo taglia in due. Sia il corpo che l'anima rimangono sopesi nell'aria per qualche attimo, prima di svanire come se non fossero mai esisti.

L'angelo si gira verso gli auror

-Ringrazio tutti voi, ora ho capito quale è la vera forza degli uomini. Harry sarebbe stato felice di avere gente così intorno a lui. Io, di mio, vi dico che sarà un dispiacere venirvi a prendere.- poi fissando intensamente un ragazza -Un grazie particolare lo devo a te Hermione, mi hai insegnato il più grande dei sentimenti l'amore, è con grande dispiacere che ti lascio. Ferma non mi toccare moriresti all'istante- disse la morte fermando con un campo di energia Hermione che si era lanciata verso di lui.

-Io voglio morire, non può lasciarmi adesso Harry, perché per sarai sempre e solo Harry. Ti amo troppo per lasciarti. Farò in modo di rivederti molto presto, non dubitarne- lo dice con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime ma con una luce decisa dentro ed anche la morte ne rimase colpita

-Mia piccola so-tutto-io, so che lo farai.- disse con voce dolce e poi in un sussurro -Padre perdonami per quello che sto per fare, perdona il tuo primo figlio che mai niente ti ha chiesto in tutta la sua esistenza.- un tuono scosse il cielo -Grazie padre- disse sempre sussurrando e poi con voce chiara

-Ti accontenterò Hermione, noi ti lascerò mai per l'eternità-

La lama della falce si illumina di una luce d'argento, e con velocità incredibile cala nel petto della ragazza, che sorride, mentre tutti gli altri sono inorriditi. Hermione non muore il suo corpo viene avvolto da un lunga veste nera, in suoi occhi diventano grigi, ed un paio di enormi ali nere spuntano sulle sue spalle. La lama lascia il petto della ragazza.

-Eccoti rinata, in angelo della morte. Ora puoi toccarmi-

La ragazza corre ad abbracciarlo e si scambiano un dolce bacio.

Quando si staccano la morte si gira a guardare quelli che sono stati i suoi amici

-Ragazzi spero di rivedervi il più tardi possibile. Siate felici nel tempo che vi resta. Arrivederci-

-Arrivederci- dice un Hermione molto felice e poi svaniscono nell'aria.

Lasciando un gruppo di uomini sconvolti, che narrarono al mondo come la morte ha battuto Voldemort ed imparato ad amare.


End file.
